


Believe Me

by EverFascinated, Nenagh24 (EverFascinated)



Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abominable Snowman Stiles Stilinski, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Fictober 2020, Gen, Kinda, Like it was a nickname North gave him as a kid, Santoff Claussen Native Claudia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/EverFascinated, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/Nenagh24
Summary: Belief was never an issue for Stiles. You could say that it ran in the family.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & Phil the Yeti
Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Believe Me

“He should be home any minute. Would you like some hot chocolate while we wait?” Stiles offered, waggling his brows before he sweetened the deal. “I’ve got everything for mom’s old recipe.”

He watched his visitor hem and haw with a smile, knowing it was all for show. It always surprised him how expressive that hairy face could be.

A rapid knock at the door distracted them both before he could get his answer.

“Stiles!” Came the muffled call.

"Scotty?" Stiles frowned. What was he doing here just after ten on a school night?

“Sorry,” he said to his guest who was already shaking his head understandingly. “Let me go see what he-”

The front door rattled a little before swinging open smoothly. It looked like Scott finally remembered that he had a set of housekeys. Multiple stumbling footsteps let him know that his best friend wasn’t alone as the group scrambled through the entryway.

Stiles winced when he heard the door bounce off the stopper.

“Stiles!” Scott called before getting close enough to spot him in the living room. “There you are! Come on we need to-”

Mouth dropping open, Scott stopped on a dime, forcing Allison and Isaac to catch themselves before they knocked him over. Allison looked between Scott and Stiles, confusion obvious on her face, but Isaac was too busy also gaping at Stiles’ guest to notice.

“Um,” Allison started, frowning at the sudden silence. Whatever she was going to ask was interrupted by Scott finally finding his words.

“What the heck is that?!” He asked, pointing at the tall, hairy figure perched delicately on Stiles’ sofa.

“You mean ‘who’.” Stiles corrected flatly before pulling on a faked look of concern. “You don’t see it?”

“Of course I see it!” Scott returned, gesturing at how the other was taking up two seats all by himself. He glanced at Isaac, whose stare was beginning to gain a hit of understanding and then to Allison who was giving him a confused look.

“Uh, see what?” Still unable to place what was wrong, Allison gave the couch a searching look, but was obviously not seeing anything more than the furniture.

“The resemblance!” Stiles cut in before Scott could say something insulting. He gestured between himself and his guest, who turned to give him a look nearly identical to his father’s ‘I know what you’re doing and it isn’t funny’ look. Funnily enough, it only made Stiles’ implication more believable.

“That’s your dad?” Isaac asked, disbelieving even as he looked between the two of them.

On the couch, his visitor crossed his hairy arms and grumbled his disapproval. Stiles’ pleading look was ignored so he eventually caved.

“Alright, alright.” He never could handle disapproval from any of his ‘uncles’. “Guys, this is Uncle Phil. Uncle Phil, these are my friends Scott and Allison. Isaac’s here too, I guess.”

His dismissive introduction got him another pointed look and he sighed.

“Sorry Isaac.” The apology was perfunctory at best, but his uncle looked resigned instead of judgmental.

“Your uncle? But he’s not human!” Scott pointed out after finding his words.

“Yeah, not everyone thinks that family is just blood connections.” Once again the pointed comment went over his friend’s head. Stiles expected it now though and he just rolled his eyes. “Did you guys need something or can I go make us some hot chocolate?”

“What is he?” Eyes flashing, Scott frowned even harder now that his suspicions that the seven foot tall person who was covered head to toe in hair wasn’t human were confirmed.

“A yeti.” No point in beating around the bush. “Your point, please?”

“Is this some kind of joke?” Allison asked the room at large.

Stiles sighed again. Trying to explain this to nonbelievers wasn't difficult, but trying to get them to _believe the explanation_ was. Mostly because belief was never a problem for Stiles. 

“Their visibility is based on whether or not you already believe in them.” Which is why people who couldn’t see them usually thought those who could were crazy. “Honestly, I’m surprised Scott and Isaac here can. I know Scott couldn’t last year.”

Then again, being turned into a werewolf probably broadened one’s capacity for belief by a lot.

“Like Santa?” Isaac asked. 

Surprised, Stiles eyebrows shot up as he turned to point at him.

“Exactly! Just like Santa.” He narrowed his eyes. “How did you know?”

“Because I always got a present for Christmas.” 

Even though his dad was a piece of garbage. Huh, that made sense.

“Santa isn’t real.” Scott said confidently, rolling his eyes at this old argument.

“Of course he is.” The familiar reply was automatic.

“No, he’s not. Aren’t you Jewish, Stiles?” Allison asked, crossing her arms.

“Yep, but that doesn’t mean I can’t get presents from Uncle Nick.” Stiles knew he had the advantage of his mother’s stories from growing up in Santoff Claussen, but sometimes it got tiring watching people ignore the things they once knew. He made an impatient gesture and tried to get them back on topic. “Why are you here?”

“Derek got injured out in the preserve and we’re headed out to scout the area,” visibly happy to no longer be talking about impossible things, Allison answered before Scott could get a word in edgewise.

“Ah,” Stiles turned to the yeti sitting on his couch. “Rain check on the hot chocolate?”

Uncle Phil nodded understandingly and shooed him off towards the door.

“You’re the best.” He said before patting his pockets to make sure he had everything. Grabbing Scott, he started heading for the door. “Dad should be home within the hour so he can finalize our travel plans for this year’s party!”

Between him and Allison they got the two werewolves out the door and into the Jeep. Scott’s protests just earned him another roll of Stiles’ eyes.

“Dude, I’m baffled by the fact that you can believe in yetis but not Santa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tangentially inspired by my favorite Rise of the Guardian's fic [Secret of Frost and Moon](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8824789/1/Secret-of-Frost-and-Moon) which is complete on ff.net and partially posted here on AO3. Gosh I may go reread that again soon.
> 
> Prompt: you don’t see it?


End file.
